vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Link (Twilight Princess)
|-|Link= |-|Wolf Link= |-|Crossbow Training= Summary Link is a rancher in Ordon Village who is around 16 years old. He has a Triforce shaped birthmark on his hand, strongly implying that he currently possesses the Triforce of Courage, though possibly it is merely there as a mark of a Chosen Hero. One day, Rusl, the town's only warrior and swordsmith, requests Link to be his proxy for a trip to Hyrule to deliver the Ordon Sword and Ordon Shield which the Royal Family ordered. As he prepares to leave, King Bulblin and his forces attack, knocking out Link and kidnapping his friends Ilia and Colin, along with the other children. After regaining consciousness, Link is drawn into the Faron Province, which has become blanketed with Twilight. The Twilight morphs Link into a wolf. He is imprisoned by Shadow Beasts, but escapes with the help of Midna. Later, Link delivers Light back to the Faron Province, with the help of Midna, and awakens as the Chosen Hero, now donning Link's trademark green clothing. Link and Midna venture to collect the Fused Shadows, which can be used to defeat Zant, the king of the Twilight Realm, who covered Hyrule in Twilight, and also defeated the true power behind Zant: Ganondorf, shortly thereafter. Afterwards, he and Zelda witnessed Midna's departure to the Twilight Realm, as well as her destruction of the Twilit Mirror in order to ensure the tragedy never repeated itself. It is said in the Twilight Princess manual that this Link later becomes chief of Ordon village, but this was never seen in the game itself. This Link is often referred to by fans as the "Hero of Light" because of his acts to restore the Light to Hyrule; however, there are those who refer to him instead as the "Hero of Twilight". Both are fan made titles that do not appear in any official material, although his true title in this game is "Hero Chosen by the Gods". Throughout his adventure, he was trained by the Hero's Shade in the combat styles of the hero and eased his regrets, thus allowing him to move on. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C Name: Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Hylian Farmer, Descendant of Ocarina of Time Link Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to high tempuratures, Can swim deep underwater and breathe indefinitely (Via Zora Armor), Skilled archer, Master swordsman (Learned his skills from a past version of Link), Holds a third of the Triforce, the Triforce of Courage (Grants protection against evil magic), Can transform into a wolf, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can keep a body in the Twilight Realm, via the Triforce and Master Sword) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Moon level '(Can contend with Ganondorf) 'Speed: Relativistic '(Reacted to Beamos beams) '''Lifting Strength: Class T+ Striking Strength: '''At least '''Moon Class (Can match and physically overpower Ganondorf) Durability: At least Moon level (Can withstand blows from the likes of Zant and Ganondorf) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, up to thousands of kilometers with ranged weapons. Standard Equipment: Master Sword, Hylian Shield, a slingshot, a heavy ball and chain, bombs, water bombs, bomblings, a bow and arrow (can combine bombs with arrows), a boomerang infused with the power of wind, double clawshots, Horse Call, Dominion Rod (the ability to control certain statues), Spinner, Hawkeye (a mask that acts like binoculars, and when combined with the longbow makes it a long range sniping bow), several armors which grant special abilities including Zora like qualities (the ability to breathe underwater), and invincibility towards conventional weapons. Intelligence: Very clever, is able instantly learn how to use new items and can solve complicated puzzles on the spot, mastered all the Hero skills and is a master swordsman, also adapted on the spot to his wolf body. Can adapt on spot to any new environment and fight normally. Capable of discovering patterns, weak points, techniques, and ways on how to defeat giant town level monsters on first encounter. Weaknesses: Using the Zora Armor makes him weak to fire and ice based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Ending Blow:' The first Hidden Skill, unlike the rest, is required to finish the game. Once an enemy has been knocked down, Link can use the Ending Blow to jump through the air and do a downward stab into the enemy, killing it instantly regardless of health. *'Shield Attack:' The second Hidden Skill forces an enemy to lower its defense. The Shield Attack can be performed by approaching an enemy and ramming them forcefully with the shield. If executed correctly, the move leaves the enemy temporarily dazed and vulnerable to a follow-up attack from Link's sword. The Shield attack can also be used to reflect certain projectiles. *'Back Slice:' The third Hidden Skill has both offensive and defensive advantages. While targeting his opponent, Link can strafe to the side and do a roll around the enemy, avoiding its attack while positioning him directly behind it. While behind the enemy, Link can then execute a jumping spin attack. *'Helm Splitter:' The fourth Hidden Skill combines excellent body control with the Shield Attack. It is particularly useful against opponents who wear heavy armor, but move too quickly for the Back Slice to be implemented effectively. To execute the Helm Splitter, Link must successfully perform a shield attack and do a jump attack, striking the enemy in the head and landing behind it. *'Mortal Draw:' The Mortal Draw is the most deadly attack, but requires Link to lower his defenses. To perform the Mortal Draw, Link must begin and remain unarmed, with his shield on his back, his sword in its sheath, and no target on his enemy. Just before the enemy strikes, Link can conduct a very fast spin while drawing the blade and swinging it at the enemy. If it hits the enemy, it will usually be fatal, killing it in one swing. *'Jump Strike:' The Jump Strike is a more powerful version of the Jump Attack. It is designed to give Link an advantage while confronting groups of enemies. He can draw his sword and hold the hilt in both hands. He can hold this position much like he can hold the Spin Attack Position. When the enemies are within range, he jumps up, slashing his blade up in an arc. When the sword hits the ground, it creates a small shockwave, damaging the enemies and knocking them off their feet, leaving an opening for an Ending Blow. *'Great Spin:' The final Hidden Skill allows Link to execute a Spin Attack with a substantial power boost, provided he has full hearts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Elves Category:Weapon Masters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Slingshot Users Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Links Category:Tier 5 Category:Transformation Users